middletownfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Lee
Lucy Lee is a main character in Prodigal Angel. She is a black cat, and a close childhood friend of Max Williams until his disappearance. She eventually married the actor Raymond Wind, but often dreams of Max returning. Biography Lucy is the daughter of Ferdinand Lee, a wealthy man. She attended a girls boarding school until moving to her parents estate, where she met Max, who was helping his father work in the Lees' garden. Max became Lucy's first real friend, but Ferdinand did not approve of them hanging out together. Lucy and Max left notes for each other in a tree in Lucy's yard to plan meetings. They often went riding on Max's moped and hung out on a secret hilltop overlooking Middletown. One day, Max didn't show to their meeting, and Lucy was very worried. Two weeks later, Max's bike was found crashed in a ditch and he was declared dead. Lucy attended his funeral and after that, her life fell apart. However, afterwards, she discovered one last note Max had left her, saying that he might be late, and held on to the hope that Max was still alive. Ten years later, Lucy married Raymond Wind, an aspiring actor. Ferdinand disapproved of their marriage, concerned that Ray was just marrying to get his money. Lucy turned down her father's money to persuade him it wasn't about the money. Unknown to Lucy, Ray was in debt to the mafia, and the only way he could get the money was from Ferdinand. After being threatened by the mafia, Ray agrees to stage a kidnapping. He drugs Lucy and she is taken away by the mafia. Ferdinand is outraged and instead of paying the ransom, he hires Maine Keates to recover his daughter. In captivity, Lucy manages to take a key from her kidnappers and escape. She is chased down by the mafia thugs, but manages to flag down a police car. Unfortunately for her, the officer is James Haskell, a mafia mole. She is recaptured. Ray and Ferdinand decide to pay the ransom, with James as an escort. Maine secretly overlooks the exchange with a sniper rifle. Lucy is drugged and taken to the exchange site. At the same time, Max Williams had learned of the kidnapping, and took control of James just as the exchange occurred. Max holds the kidnappers at gunpoint, but Maine fires the first shot, killing one of the thugs. Max puts Lucy and Ray, who had been knocked out during the exchange, into a car and drive off. The mafia chase them in James's police car, but Max runs them off the road. However, he also loses control of James's body. James comes to, and continues his orders to kill Lucy and Ray by pushing their car off a cliff. Just as he does so, the mafia chasing them attack James, believing him to be a traitor. As Lucy's car rolls off the edge of a cliff, Maine drives alongside on a motorcycle and leaps in, pulling the brake just in time. He drives them home, while Lucy slowly awakens, believing Maine to be Max. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters